I'll Wait Forever
by Kyetso
Summary: [One-shot; TidusYuna! Takes place after the Normal Ending] Yuna has become depressed, and will do anything to be with her true love again. Can someone save her from herself before she does something drastic? And if so...then who?
1. I'll Wait Forever

::**READ THIS NOTE!**::

I just wanted to say that this story is somewhat of a spoiler for those who haven't beat the game yet, so I suggest if you haven't beaten the game, that you don't read this. It's your decision to do what you want, but, this is a spoiler. Otherwise, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes- Hey everyone! No, this is not "Just a Twisted FFX-2 Story 2!"…To let those who read my other story know. –sweat drop- It's a one-shot Yuna/Tidus story that I've wanted to write for a while (But I've never had any inspiration for it before.).

Tidus: ROMANCE! WOO! –starts dancing-

Yuna: -blushes- You're going to write a romance…?

Me: Sort of, but…not exactly. –points up to where it says 'angst' beside romance- It's based off of the Normal Ending, you know, where Yuna .

Tidus: …S-so I'm not in this story?!

Me: Y-yeah…-laughs nervously as she begins to rub the back of her head-

Tidus: -eye twitches- PUT ME IN THE STORY, DAMN YOU! –chases after Kyetso as she runs off-

Yuna: Err, seeing as how Kyetso is having to Tidus troubles…I will do the disclaimer! Kyetso owns nothing at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

I'll Wait Forever 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been so long since I last felt his warm touch. So very long since I saw his smile. So very long since I even saw him at all. I stand here today, staring out into the deep, endless ocean that lay so peacefully before me.

…So very peaceful, unlike my mind, which has many questions raging through it at the moment. I have begun to envy the ocean's peacefulness…

'_Why am I still so sad?_' was the thought that seemed to be permanently etched into my mind.

I sighed as I turned and started walking along the sandy beach, not straying too far from the shoreline. I lowered my impassive gaze to the ground below as I thought about the events that had occurred earlier in the day.

Vegnagun was gone, and Spira finally had its Calm. The Calm it greatly deserved. The Calm that I just…couldn't enjoy.

After Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj made their speech at Luca, and after us Gullwings had our little ride on the Celsius, I came back to Besaid. And…it was strange when I arrived here. As soon as I stepped from the airship and onto the ground, memories of _him_ flooded my mind. It wasn't unusual, because I always thought of him.

I moved my gaze up to the sky. I could see the sun lowering below the horizon, which caused the sky and ocean to be colored an reddish-orange hue. I would usually be able to enjoy such beauty, but I wasn't able to right now; my mind was far too cluttered with unanswerable questions.

When I thought of _him_, I would always get somewhat saddened…but this time, when those memories of him entered my thoughts, I felt my heart shatter like fragile glass. Why, though? I had always managed to stay out of depression before. Was it that, maybe, I have realized…I can never truly be happy again without him? Have I realized that I'm still smiling fake smiles, and still showing a happiness that I just don't have? Have I realized that the answer to those questions…are yes? (A/N: Heh, this is the most emotion I've ever put into a story o.o;;…)

As all of this realization hit me, I slowly sunk to my knees. Why did I have to become depressed _now_ of all times?! Now, a time of celebration and happiness! I, too, have the right to be happy! I've brought this peace and joy to the world, so why is it that I cannot enjoy it? It isn't fair!

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sunk lower to the ground, until I was sitting completely. "It isn't fair…"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I held them back. I stared out to the ocean again. It was still so peaceful, and seeing this peacefulness actually calmed me down a bit. My now dull eyes moved upwards. I could see that the sun had almost completely set now. I took in deep, shaky breaths as I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. My bi-colored eyes closed as I took deeper breaths. I had to clam myself, if I didn't, I would completely break down. But those haunting memories of him kept me on the verge of tears. And this time, I couldn't stop them from coming.

The memories played through my head like a movie. I felt one tear roll silently down my cheek, and then another, and another. Soon my body was being racked by uncontrollable sobs. Why did he have to leave me? Why…? I wanted to be with him again.

"Maybe I _can_ be with him again. Maybe I can…end all of my pain." I said to myself, thoughts of suicide and being with him again filling my head.

I looked out to the ocean, the water looking like it would welcome my death. I was just about to get up and end it all, but then…

'_Don't you ever say that Yuna! Don't you EVER think about suicide! DON'T DO IT!_'

My eyes widened and I jumped slightly. I…I had heard his voice! I looked around frantically, praying that I'd see his smiling face. But, no…I saw nothing. I got to my feet and felt such disappointment and sadness. Hearing his cheerful voice only made me miss him more. Many tears were now streaming down my face.

'_Don't cry…_'

The tears ceased instantly as his voice rang through my head again.

"Is that really you? Where are you?!" I called out.

'_Don't cry,_' was the answer I received.

My face held a look of pure confusion. It had gotten rather cold outside, since night had overcome the day. A beautiful, silver crescent moon hung high in the darkened sky above, accompanied by thousands of equally beautiful stars.

I looked around again. It was rather hard to see, for the only light was the soft silver one that the moon shone down upon the small beach. But even if I couldn't see so well in the dim light, I knew he wasn't there. Was someone simply playing a cruel joke on me? Making me think that my one true love may actually still exist…?

A cold wind rushed by me, making me shiver. I noticed how cold I had gotten. But then, suddenly, all of the coldness was gone. It felt like someone was…holding me…?! I spun around, my eyes widening. Standing before me was the figure of my long lost love…Tidus. After the shock faded, I noticed that he was translucent…and silver.

…Silver? I then realized that the moon's soft stream of light bathed over his figure, and was the only thing keeping him visible. Was he real? Or was it just another trick my mind was playing on me?

"T-Tidus?" I rasped out, my voice suddenly deciding to break.

'Tidus' smiled. His silver figure slowly faded, and I panicked at first. I was afraid he'd leave. But then, I saw what was happening. Tidus was still translucent, but no longer silver. He looked just as I remembered.

"It's really you!" I cried out in happiness, throwing my arms around Tidus.

And to my surprise, he didn't fade. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I fell into a welcoming embrace. My heart melted, and true happiness washed over me. Tidus hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry onto his shoulder.

"Yuna…" he whispered, pulling back so that he could look at me.

I closed my eyes and cried some more. I was just…happy. After a minute I felt a hand wipe away my tears. I reopened my eyes to gaze into that of Tidus's blue ones. They looked so sad, though.

"Yuna. I…I can't…I can't stay," he began, stammering. I felt my happiness leave just as quick as it had come. "But I had to come back to tell you something."

I looked at Tidus with curiosity, "What?"

Tidus sighed, "I know how sad you've been today. And then, just a couple of minutes ago, you were thinking about suicide! Yuna, you can't be sad just because I'm gone. It's not worth it." I opened my mouth to protest, but Tidus silenced me. "No, Yuna, it isn't worth it. I never, ever want to hear you talk or even think about taking your own life away. The Yuna I know just isn't like that."

"But…I'm afraid, Tidus," I whispered, "Afraid that if I don't go to be with you now…that you may forget me!"

Tidus shook his head, and when he looked at me again, he had a smile across his lips.

"Why would I? I love you, Yuna. I can't forget you, and I can't move on. I know it may seem long, but we'll be together again some day," he said softly. "But until then, you just have to smile and live your life to the fullest."

I wanted to say so much, do so much, but I felt paralyzed at the moment. Tidus held me close, and leaned in. Then, he placed his lips on mine. It felt like time stopped…but then it sped back up again. Tidus pulled away and smiled at me, whispering something to me that I'll never, ever forget as he slowly faded away.

I smiled as a single, silent tear rolled down my face. All traces of pain, sorrow, and depression was erased from my mind and heart. Tidus's words echoed throughout the silence of the night as he disappeared again, "For you, Yuna…I'll wait forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Phew! And that's a wrap for this one-shot! –smiles-

Tidus: -is dancing- YAY! I was…sort of in it!

Yuna: -blushes- We…kissed…?

Me: o.o It wasn't descriptive, Yuna. And it was short

Tidus: WOO!

Yuna: I know, but…-blushes-

Me: …Uh huh…right…oh, well, anyways! Please review! –smiles- The more reviews I get…the sooner I might post "Just a Twisted FFX2 2!". So, REVIEW!

--Kyetso


	2. The Most Important Author's Note EVER!

Author's Notes-

Ok! Ok! This is an even more importantly important Author's Note about "Just a Twisted FFX-2 Story"! I can't post it on my website (since posting it on my website is awfully complicated), so I'm posting it on another website. It'll be posted at the website Soup Fiction. Net (There are no spaces in the URL, but it won't show up here if I type it like it's suppose to be typed T.T;...) –smiles- So! Go there to read the completely new, even funnier re-write of both the "Just a Twisted FFX-2 Stories"! My name there is the same as it is here. Sayonara for now!

--Kyetso


End file.
